La vraie Lily Evans
by lily forever
Summary: OS Elle se regarde dans la glace, et grimace à l’ancienne Lily. Elle n’a plus très envie d’être romantique, en cet instant. Elle veut être forte. Elle assumera les moqueries. Elle n’est pas à Griffondor pour rien, et James Potter payera. Lily X James


**Voila encore un petit os sur Lily et James, étrange, de mon avis mais que voulez-vous, c'est Lily et James, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas le poster **

**James a fait une trèès mauvais coup a Lily. Lily change, Lily se venge. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez :D **

**Lil's **

**

* * *

**

**La vraie Lily Evans **

_Do Ré Mi_.

Lily ferme les yeux en souriant. La musique a envahi le dortoir, elle se sent un peu mieux. Elle essuie d'un revers de main le reste de ses larmes et se met à fredonner la mélodie à son tour. Les notes s'enchainent, l'entrainent, elle oublie.

_Fa sol la_

Il a été odieux. Plus que jamais elle le déteste. Elle se déteste à l'aimer autant. Jamais il n'aurait du lui dire ces paroles. C'est un idiot , un crétin, il s'est joué d'elle. Et pourtant elle aime encore plus qu'avant... Parce qu'elle est bizarre, parce qu'il est innacessible.

_Si do. _

James Potter. Elle aurait presque pu y croire si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Il déclamait les mots enflammés mais ses yeux restaient froids et moqueurs. Il s'est moqué d'elle, il a craché les derniers mots avec haine.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut l'aimer.

_Do. Si._

Lily ?

La voix d'Alice l'interromps dans sa douce torture. Lily rouvre les yeux, et souffre à nouveau mais les larmes refusent de couler. Alice est douce, Alice est gentille, Alice est sa meilleure amie. Mais Alice aime et est aimée. Elle ne peut pas comprendre la douleur qui enserre son cœur, qui la détruit lentement, tandis que la passion l'entraine dans une danse morbide où elle est l'éternelle victime.

_La Sol fa._

Je crois qu'il regrette un peu. Commente Alice, hésitante.

Lily éclate de rire. Un éclat de rire amer, mais pure et cristallin. James Potter la déteste, depuis toujours, sans raisons connues à ce jour.

Tu mens. Souffle-t-elle avec un voix douce. Mais je ne t'en veux pas Aly. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il-te-plait, ne m'épargne pas.

Il rit encore sur sa blague de tout a l'heure. Avoue Alice, dépitée.

_Mi re do._

La dernière note de la chanson se tait. Lily se sent soudain forte, et adresse un sourire simple mais sincère à son amie. Elle se regarde dans la glace, et grimace à l'ancienne Lily. Elle n'a plus très envie d'être romantique, en cet instant. Elle veut être forte. Elle assumera les moqueries.

Elle n'est pas à Griffondor pour rien, et James Potter payera.

OoO

Va rejoindre ton amoureux ! s'exclama Lily en voyant sa meilleure amie chercher « discrètement » la tête de Franck Longdubat.

Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? demanda Alice paisiblement.

Je préfère être seule que de t'entendre encore vanter ses mérites. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Alice lui tira la langue et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de courir rejoindre le jeune homme qui va devenir son fiancé dans peu de temps, foi de Lily . Rejetant ses longs cheveux roux, elle entra dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Lily ria des regards envieux des filles et ceux désireux des garçons. C'était surement étrange de la voir autrement qu'avec l'uniforme stricte du collège. Avec malice, elle adressa quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs à quelques garçons particulièrement mignons et finit par s'installer à coté d'Alexander Marx. Il était en septième année à Griffondor, il était gentil et mignon. Elle l'aimait bien.

Evans ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle rit, on ne la reconnaîssait même plus.

Je préfère Lily, puisque c'est mon prénom , mais oui, Evans.

Waouh. Fut son seul commentaire.

N'est-ce pas ? s'amusa la rousse. Figure toi que ce que Potter m'a dit m'a fait réfléchir. J'irais presque le remercier si ce n'était pas un crétin fini.

Alexander sembla enfin se remettre de son ébahissement et passa en mode seducteur.

Elle s'était détruite et enfermée dans un amour impossible pendant 7 ans... Il était temps qu'elle profite de la vie.

OoO

_Do. Ré. Mi._

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Elle dansait lentement, son corps se mouvait sensuellement au rythme de la musique mais il était enserclé par ses bras musclés et puissant dont elle avait tant rêver. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour et ses prunelles chocolat brillaient de désir.

Elle jubilait.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.

_Fa. Sol. La_.

L'electricité avait envahie l'air et elle aurait presque succombé a son charme. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui depuis ce jour maudit, elle était envahi par une un passion vengeresse qui l'avait fait monter ce plan d'un bout à l'autre. Aujourd' hui, c' était LE jour.

Elle rit.

_Si. do._

La danse continuait et elle se colla totalement contre lui, avec un air mutin et des yeux brillant de malice, cachant la haine et le dégout que lui inspirait son comportement. Elle pencha lentement la tête et susurra a son oreille deux mots chantant.

Embrasse-moi.

_La. Sol. Fa._

A vos ordres, princesse.

Dieu qu'elle détestait ce surnom idiot. Cependant, elle sentit son cœur battre soudain plus vite quand il s'approcha lentement, presque avec hésitation. Voulait-il que tout sois parfait ? Elle tendit inconsciemment les lèvres et elles rencontrèrent les siennes. Douces, tendres, délicieuses et sucrées. Elle en avait rêvé pendant sept ans, et son rêve devenait soudainement réel.

Elle embrassait James Potter.

_Mi.Ré.Do_

La chanson se termina en même temps que leur baiser.

Elle le repoussa violemment et il la regarda avec un étonnement sincère. Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres.

Je voulais juste savoir ce que sa faisait d'être embrassé par le grand et merveilleux James Potter. Tu es tombé amoureux de la mauvaise Lily Evans chéri.

Elle sortit dehors et le vent la ramena à la réalité. Alors son sourire se fana et elle se dirigea vers le lac dans un état second, en sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle sentit les larmes couler de ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Elle était aussi horrible que lui, finalement.

Et elle se détestait autant qu'elle le haïssait.

OoO

Depuis combien de temps pleurait-elle quand elle entendit les pas ? Elle ne savait pas et s'en fichait. Elle ne repensait qu'a ses derniers mois où elle avait été une autre. La Lily Evans naïve, romantique et sérieuse venait de refaire surface ce soir-là, devant le lac, après ce baiser.

Elle était assise sur une grosse pierre qui lui servait de siège de fortune. C'était inconfortable mais elle s'en fichait, perdue dans ses pensées et ses reproches. Elle remarqua qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore crier dessus. A travers les larmes et les sanglots, l'autre Lily Evans lui hurla qu'elle était pathétique.

Vas-t-en. Murmura-t-elle avec la voix cassée.

Je crois que j'ai le droit à des explications. Répondit-il avec un ton calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Son rire amer et dur brisa le silence de la nuit et la L'autre Lily Evans reprit le contrôle un instant.

Des explications ? mais enfin, n'est-ce pas évident que je ne vis que pour me venger depuis tout ce temps ? Je te hais de tout mon cœur !

Il ne dit rien un bref instant, et la vraie Lily Evans se sentit mal de le blesser encore plus.

Je veux parler à lily Evans. Murmura-t-il.

Elle est devant toi. Cingla-t-elle

La vraie.

Surprise, ses larmes se tarirent et elle lui jeta un regard étonné à travers la nuit. Il abordait un leger sourire, comme s'il discutait avec une vieille amie, comme si rien de s'était passé. Comme si elle n'était pas la pire garce du monde. Comme si elle ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur.

La vraie Lily Evans est brisée. Chuchota-t-elle. Tu lui as fait trop mal. C'est l'autre maintenant, il faut s'y habituer.

J'aimerais que la vraie Lily comprenne à quel point je ne me doutais pas que je lui faisais si mal. Confia-t-il. Je voudrais qu'elle sache que si je faisais ça, c'était pour oublier qu'elle me pourissait la vie en envahissant mes pensées à longueur de temps.

Lily sursauta. Il souriait toujours.

Pourquoi as-tu tant changé ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi la vraie Lily ne s'est-elle pas rebellée ?

Parce qu'au départ, c'était simplement changé un peu et profiter de la vie. C'était juste te montrer ce que tu avais perdu en crachant ses mots et en riant dans mon dos. Parce qu'au départ, c'était une bonne idée. C'est juste que tout a dérapé.

James lui attrapa la main et elle ne se retira pas. Le silence n'était même pas pesant, elle se sentait étrangement calme et détendue, après s'être confiée. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Demain, son cœur serait à nouveau mort et elle pleurerait encore. Mais autant savoir profiter de l'instant présent.

Il se rapprocha a nouveau d'elle et son cœur s'emballa.

Ce fut un baiser doux et aimant. Elle s'accrocha à lui, il la serra contre son cœur, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Lily s'abandonna à lui, entièrement. Il venait de lui faire une promesse sans l'avouer. Il lui prometait une nouvelle vie, et Lily le suivrait. Même si elle devait tomber.

Je veux revoir la vraie Lily. Souffla-t-il a son oreille. Celle dont je suis tombé amoureux, il y a longtemps.

Je crois qu'elle est revenue. Répondit-elle doucement. Mais elle a peur.

Je la protégerai.

Je veux bien y croire.

Je t'aime Lily.


End file.
